nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Beholder special attacks
Notes * Petrification is permanent against non-player characters (always) and against player characters if the difficulty setting is "hardcore" or "very difficult". It lasts for 15 rounds against player characters at easier settings. * The fear ray is bugged so that the wounding ray is used instead. (A beholder might use two wounding rays at once, but will never use the fear ray.) * If the creature using this ability has the "beholder", "beholder, eyeball", or "beholder tyrant" appearance (in particular, neither the "beholder, mage" nor "beholder, G'Zhorb" appearances), then the rays are followed up by a use of the beholder antimagic cone, one that does not count against any daily limits for the creature. However, the antimagic eye is only used if it would be directed at a creature not already subject to it and for whom at least one of the following holds. ** The creature is subject to at least one effect, but is not charmed, confused, frightened, paralyzed, petrified, sleeping, slowed, or stunned. (In particular, the effects of the rays will not be removed.) ** The creature has at least four (combined) levels of bard, paladin, ranger, sorcerer, or wizard. (That is, the spellcasting classes minus cleric and druid.) * The targeting of the rays can get bizarre. The initial invocation of the beholder special attacks is targeted at a creature, who is thus the nominal target of the special attacks (and of the anitmagic eye), but the rays might target other creatures. ** If the nominal target is an associate, then the primary target of the rays is the nominal target's master (regardless of range). Otherwise, the primary target is the nominal target. ** If the primary target has a summoned creature, then the rays will be distributed among the primary target, the primary target's summon, and the primary target's first henchman (if any), with no regard given for range. (So a henchman is targeted by the rays only if its master has a summoned creature, and associates other than henchmen and summons are never targeted by the rays.) * There was an intent to randomize which rays are fired at which targets and to impose a limit of three rays per target, but the implementation falls short. If the primary target of the rays has no summoned creature, then all the rays except charm (and petrification half the time) are fired at the primary target. If the primary target has a summoned creature but no henchman, then the situation is changed by redirecting the death, fear, and slow rays to the summons. In the case where the primary target has a summoned creature and a henchman, the primary target is hit by charm, fear, and telekinesis; the summons by death and (half the time) wounding; and the henchman by petrification and slow. Custom content notes * script: x2_s1_beholdatt (handles targeting the rays and the antimagic eye) * script: x2_s1_beholdray (handles the individual rays) The "beholder special attacks" that can be assigned to creatures through the Toolset invokes the first script, which will then in turn invoke the second script for each ray that is used. * The .2da support for this ability allows ten rays to be defined. The three unused rays (spells 785–787) can be implemented by adding their effects to x2_s1_beholdray, then modifying x2_s1_beholdatt (and likely x2_inc_beholder) so that the new rays are fired. category:monster abilities